


Cologne

by wickedsingularity



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: Loosely based on Cologne by Selena Gomez.When Jim's at a meeting, his girlfriend needs to play.





	Cologne

I had just taken a shower after a filthy shift in Engineering and had plans to grab a dinner in the mess hall. But I wanted to enjoy walking around naked for a bit and began tidying. Jim had this habit of dropping his clothes on the floor wherever he stood when he undressed. Usually one could trace his path from the door to the bathroom or the bed by following the shoes, pants, socks, shirts and underwear.

I couldn't help it as I picked up the last golden uniform shirt and brought it up to smell. It didn't smell dirty or bad, it just smelled like... _space_. Stars and nebulas, comets and moons, black holes and asteroid belts.

Space was Jim. Jim was home.

_Jim._

As I inhaled again, one of my hands slipped from the fabric and wandered to my breast fingers barely grazing the nipple. It slid down my stomach, stopping just above the light scattering of curls, before I realized what I was doing. I froze, staring at the uniform in my hand, my body suddenly throbbing with need, all plans of getting dinner vanished from my mind.

"Jim," I whispered, and heard the neediness in my voice. For two whole seconds, I considered, then pulled the shirt on and wandered over to the bed, laying down in the middle. Jim was in a meeting and he said he didn't know when he'd be back, I was horny, and I didn't want to wait for him.

My hands began wandering again, gently kneading my breasts, the fabric rough against my sensitive nipples They moved across my stomach, down to my hips and thighs, sending a quick thought of thanks to the moisturizer I had picked up on Betazed when we passed by a couple of months ago. My hands wandered up again, one going up under the golden shirt to my breast and the other moving slowly down, cupping myself. I pressed the fingers down, putting a bit of pressure on my clit and arched slightly off the bed, moaning.

"Why aren't you here, Jim?" I asked the empty room. My eyes closed, and with his scent surrounding me, I imagined him standing by the foot of the bed, telling me what to do.

_Check how wet you are._

I let one finger dip down, teasing my entrance and dragging it up, smearing the juices. "So wet, Jim. All for you."

_Taste yourself._

Humming, I raised my hand. My tongue reached out and barely touched the tip of my finger.

_No, no. Do it properly. I know you love the way you taste almost as much as I do._

I hesitated for a moment, even in my imagination I loved defying him, to see if he would punish me. But then I closed my lips around my finger, sucking in it just as if it was his cock.

_That's a good girl. Now stroke your clit for me._

With a pop, I pulled my finger out and went straight for it. Two fingers pressed down and moved in circles. I could tell I wasn't going to last long, I was so close to the edge already. My fingers worked furiously, I bucked and writhed on the bed, the uniform felt so good against my skin. My free hand grabbed at the sheets, eyes shut tight to keep the image of Jim there. The coil in my stomach was so tight, I just needed a little bit more.

"Please please please... Come on..."

My hand was drenched, my skin tingling, but I couldn't get there. And that's when I heard the door slide open. "Sunshine, are you here?"

I couldn't even reply properly, I just made a noise of disgust and slumped defeated, hands falling to my side.

"My meeting finished early, and I looked for you in the mess –" I turned to see Jim stopping short in the doorway, his frown turned to wonder when he saw what state I was in. "But I see you got a bit distracted." His eyes roamed across my body, my legs spread, his used uniform shirt on, hair no doubt all over the place.

"Got horny," I explained. "Wanted to play."

"Clearly. But you look disgruntled."

"Couldn't come."

He took a few steps closer. "Maybe I can help with that?"

I licked my lips and let my eyes roam his body too. I wanted him so much. I nodded and moved to stand up so I could undress him, but he moved quickly, motioning for me to stay put.

"Oh no, sweetheart. I want to play first. Make you feel good." He kicked off his boots and removed his uniform shirt, then motioned to the similar garment I was wearing. "What's with that anyway?"

"Smelled like you," I admitted, anticipation filling me as he walked closer, bright blue eyes glued to mine.

"Missed me?" He bent down and grabbed my ankles, pulled me towards the edge of the bed, making me squeal. Before I had the chance, he knelt down, held my thighs far away and licked a broad stripe, tip of his tongue flicking my clit at the end.

I mewled and writhed in surprise, I was so sensitive. "Missed you terribly," I managed to reply.

"You taste so good. Tell me," he nibbled on my labia, "did you fantasize about me when you played?"

"Uh huh," I breathed.

"What did I do?" Jim sucked my swollen clit in between his lips, a finger teasing around my entrance.

I couldn't respond. He knew all too well how to push my buttons. My hips tried to thrust against his face, but one of his arms had my thigh in a hard grip and I could barely move. As his tongue flicked over the bundle of nerves before he sucked hard, I let out a strained sound I didn't recognize.

He finally pushed a finger inside. "What did I do?" Each word was emphasized by sliding it in a little bit further.

"Jim, please..."

He then pulled it out and I made a noise of protest. "If you want to come, you tell me."

"Jim..."

"Do you want to come?" He pushed at my entrance, but not even a quarter of an inch inside.

"Yes."

"Tell me."

I whined and tried to move my hips closer to him and get his mouth on me again. Nothing of what I did gave me what I wanted, and I wanted it bad. "You were watching me." I gave in and was rewarded with two fingers knuckles deep. My next confession was breathless. "You were telling me what to do." His mouth was on my clit again, sucking it hard.

The coil tightened fast in my stomach, and when he gently nudged at my g-spot, I let out some expletives that may or may not have sounded Klingon.

"Fuck, Jim! Please..."

"Close, sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Good." He pressed two fingers against that spot and sucked furiously, almost motorboating my clit. Before I knew what was happening, my body arched, strung tight like a bow, mouth open in a silent scream.

Jim slowed down, letting me ride it out. He licked up everything I offered until I relaxed. Then he moved onto the bed, fingers still inside me. He kissed me, half laying down half sitting next to me. Then he began again. The heel of his hand pressing against my slick and too sensitive clit. His fingers worked furiously, almost vibrating against my g-spot.

My second orgasm was building so quickly, my feet lifting off the floor. Jim hovered above me, kneeling next to me now. I opened my eyes for a second, seeing his gaze moving between his hand and my face.

"Come on love, one more. For me."

I cursed loudly, before everything seemed to explode around me. Something seemed to erupt inside and the release felt so deep. A sound like a chuckle sounded somewhere, and it seemed to ground me and pull me down from whatever cloud I was floating on. A pair of lips pressed against my forehead and the world came into focus again. "Jim..."

"I'm right here, beautiful. And that was... _beautiful_."

"I love you."

Jim moved up the bed and pulled my gelatinous body with him. He arranged me to nuzzle his neck and lay halfway on top of him. "I love you too, sunshine."

I took a deep breath, smelling the real him now, and it was even better than the old uniform shirt. And it gave me energy again. I could feel how hard he was in his trousers, so I untangled from his arms.

"What are you doing?"

I straddled his thighs and began unbuckling his belt. "Wanna play some more."


End file.
